


Handle the Situation

by Dixu_Is_Me



Series: Life and Times of Danvid [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Daniel has one fear: spiders, Daniel just wants some time with David, Danvid, David gets drugged, Flirting, Gay, I honestly have no clue how to tag this, M/M, Max is a little shit, Max/pres if you really look, Nosebleed, Oneshot, Quartermaster's store has all the answers, Sex is mentioned, Sex sounds, epistaxis, like you really have to look
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixu_Is_Me/pseuds/Dixu_Is_Me
Summary: Okay sorta sequel to Welcome Back!?Just some Max trying to kill Daniel y'know. A lot of people wanted to see interactions of Daniel with the other characters sooooooo here.





	Handle the Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! I wanted to do a thing where this happened and people wanted to see it so the hell not right?
> 
> I am still open for suggestions and I will be doing a spoopy collection of stories for Halloween that will be centered on Danvid the ghostbusters/hunters that was requested by Kek! Yeah I'll be doing a bunch of that because I really liked the concept of Supernatural or Ghost Adventurers but with Danvid.
> 
> Still to lame to own Camp Camp or the characters.
> 
> ENJOY

    Daniel was an official Camp Campbell counselor now, that wasn’t a question, the question was how long would the torture that the campers, mainly Max, Neil, and Nikki, put him through last? Daniel understood he didn’t have the best first impression, and he was aware that he attempted to sacrifice them, but Daniel thought often about if he had been put in prison instead. Sure he wouldn’t have David to confide in, but those damned kids couldn’t get to him. Though David and Gwen would be quick to scold the campers it never stopped them from doing something different.

    On his first night back, after her kissed David goodbye and made his way to his cabin, he found it was covered in purple graffiti, multiple obscenities sprayed all over the wood. Daniel sighed as he entered the building, happy to see nothing on the inside except some spider webs. He shuddered as he used a stick to get rid of them. Out a window, Max took note of this, in big bold letters, ‘Scared of spiders’ was scrawled on his list of ways to torture Daniel.

    There was a scream that next morning, Gwen, David and the campers rushed to see where the source of the scream originated. Daniel was face to face with a Hobo spider, and neither of them were quite happy. Gwen slowly approached the two, grabbing a cup and paper from the desk. She slowly captured the creature and rushed outside with it, allowing it to scuttle off into the forest.

    David hosted an early lesson to the campers about how it isn’t nice to put poisonous spiders in counselor’s cabins and that whoever had done it would regret it. Max laughed at the pitiful attempt to stop him.  For all he cared was that he’d either run Daniel out or cause him to snap and reveal his true colors, which were probably mixes of reds and purples.

    Over the course of the week, Daniel had befriended Space Kid and was more than happy to help him out with astronaut training. This angered Max as he tried desperately to win Space Kid back over.

    “Don’t you remember what happened last time you trusted him? He tried to KILL us!” Max shouted, but his protests fell upon deaf ears, Space Kid continued to speak with Daniel about space and how it was fun and not filled with negative emotions. Max sighed, Space Kid was gullible, just like David was, losing him to the grasp of the cultist wouldn’t be so bad.

    Max continued to use nature to scare the pants off of Daniel, to no avail. Well, Daniel did get scared, but not to the degree Max was looking for. Let’s just say Max might of found out about Daniel’s epistaxis episodes. The ten year old stole something called warfarin from the Quartermaster's store, slipping it in Daniel’s coffee. The thing that scared Daniel was how deadset this kid was on causing harm to him. Daniel explained the situation to a panicked David as Daniel attempted to stop the nosebleed which had be  going on for roughly ten minutes now.

    “David, you’re missing the point, I’m not in pain,” he sighed, his head tilted back, “That kid is determined to kill me! C’mon Davey you can’t just blow this off!” David’s cheeks flushed as he wiped away the blood that dripped on Daniel’s upper lip.

    “Max will come around, I promise, the others campers won’t be angry forever, Space Kid thinks you’re great,” David said as he started to pack away the medical kit, “it’s going to be hard but I believe in you!” David placed a chaste kiss on Daniel’s lips before smiling and exiting the cabin to have a serious talk with the campers about why putting medicine in people’s drinks was wrong. Daniel smiled as he told himself to put up with it, for David. All of this was for that cheerful idiot, he welcomed him back into his life, no questions asked. Daniel shook off the want to murder the curly haired ten year old and got up, his nosebleed finally letting up. 

    “What is that kid’s problem?” he mumbled himself, he yelped slightly when he got a response.

    “Maybe it’s because you’re back after you tried to KILL US!” the ten year old shouted, coming out from the shadows, “not to mention you’ve got David wrapped around your evil finger!” Daniel’s eyebrows furrowed slightly, a frown on his face. “I see how you have him playing into the ‘I love you’ act, it’s the biggest sack of shit I’ve ever seen!” Max kept snapping, cutting deeper with each insult, “if you admit that you’re faking it, right here, right now, I’ll stop, and you’ll leave forever at the end of the summer and we won’t ever have to see each other again,” the ten year old looked up at the taller blonde with a smug smirk, as if he had him in a corner. Daniel smirked as he bent down to look the kid in the face.

    “No,” he said, “because this ‘I love you act’ is the real thing Max, David is the most important thing in my life and if you,” he pointed his finger accusingly into Max’s chest, “think I’ll give him up because some ten year old hates me, you should think again,” He walked past him, “I survived a cult, Max, you’re going to have to try harder than that to get rid of me,” Daniel smiled as he left the cabin, closing the door triumphantly behind him.

    Soon after, Daniel had won over Harrison and Preston, showing Harrison an interesting sleight of hand trick that had the young illusionist shocked. Preston was intrigued by his knowledge of Heathers: the Musical. That seemed to piss Max off even more.

    “What the hell Pres! I thought you were on my side!” Max hissed at the brunette who rolled his eyes in an overly dramatic way.

    ‘Well I’m sorry, his knowledge of Heathers was amazing, he knew all of JD’s lines! He’s going to go over Be More Chill lines with me at activity time today!” Preston retorted, walking off in the direction of the stage. Max snarled something along the lines of, ‘If he kills you it’s your fault,’.

    After more violent pranks pulled on Daniel, that were as harmless as  purple kool-aid in a bucket over the door, drenching his white outfit, to the fatal attempt of trying to trap him in Harrison’s iron maiden. The more violent Max became, the more determined Daniel became to win over more campers.

    Soon Daniel won over Dolph, offering him tips and tricks when painting. Max was becoming infuriated at this point. He hated watching Daniel get away with this, what he hated more was that David was lapping it up at this point. The better Daniel got along with the campers, the happier David got, the happier David got, the more obnoxious he was. Max seemed to be fighting a losing war, but that didn’t stop him from trying to ruin Daniel. 

    Max was running low on ideas, how could he make the supposed reformed cult leader snap? Max decided that digging through the Quartermaster’s store again would help him come up with something. He came across a small box labeled, ‘Salem’ and looked through it. Old vials, squirrel bones, herbs of all kinds, and a book with a pentagram on it. Max flipped through the pages and smirked. The book was chock full of summoning spells and sacrifices, place them in the right place and he would have a framed Daniel, an unhappy David, and a camp where he wouldn’t have to worry about the crazy cultist trying to sacrifice him.

    The next day, Max ran towards Daniel’s cabin, he had seen him helping Erid to fix her halfpipe so it wouldn’t break as much. He smiled as he headed toward the cabin and he slowly entered the cabin, looking around, looking for a place to place the witchcraft items. He decided it needed to be a place where David would find them before or at the same time Daniel would. He spotted a disheveled bedside drawer. He looked inside curiously, finding weird purple packages and a small bottle labeled ‘Cream Cherry Lube’. Max wrinkled his nose at what that could be used for, there were other bobbles in the drawer like a silver ring that was clearly too big for anyone’s finger. Max rolled his eyes believing it to be some sort of sacrificial object. He was about to throw the items in the drawer when he heard a throat clear from behind him.

    Daniel stood with a frown on his face, David right next to him, sweating and flustered. Max hid the items behind his back glaring up at Daniel. Daniel looked more disappointed than angered, David was in complete shock.

    “What are you doing Max?” Daniel finally asked walking up to the ten year old and closing the bedside drawer.

    “Going through your shit, you had some weird stuff in there. What the hell is lube?” Max asked, David went beet red at the last question covering his mouth with his hand.

    “Language Max, you have no right to go through my things and you’ll know about lube when you’re older,” Daniel replied, staring at Max, unblinking stare, “what are you hiding behind your back?” Max tried to run but Daniel caught him by the hood of his blue hoodie, causing Max to snarl. David grabbed the things from Max, inspecting each of them carefully. “What is that?” Daniel asked, letting go of Max’s hoodie, allowing the kid to run to David.

    “I found them in his drawer David! He’s still a cult leader! He’s going to sacrifice us to whoever he follows!” Max looked up at David who held a puzzled expression, he glanced up at Daniel, who shrugged his shoulders before approaching David, looking at the items.

    “Well for one, these aren’t mine, the cult usually sacrificed the followers, not squirrels. And for two, this book is horribly old, the one I had was brand new,” David looked up at him with shock, “emphasis on had,” Daniel replied.

    Max let out an angry huff before crossing his arms and going to leave. Daniel handed the book and the herbs and such over to David, just for safety measures. David nodded and left to give them back to the Quartermaster. When he returned he saw Max sulking in the distance.

    “Max, why on Earth would you try to frame Daniel like that?” David said, approaching the small ten year old. Max turned around with a grim expression.

    “He’s playing you David! This is all just a big game to him! You gotta wake up and smell the kool-aid!” he huffed, “I’m waiting for the moment he snaps and tries to kill us so you’ll see he hasn’t changed at all! But he’s not budging and I’m getting annoyed!” 

    David sighed and patted Max on the back, “He has changed for the better Max, I trust him, and so should you, if he wanted to kill us he would of done it already, but he won’t do that. Maybe you should just give him a chance,” David smiled at Max who shot  him a death glare and stormed off to find Nikki and Neil. David sighed as he walked off to find Daniel, hoping to get someone’s mood up.

    Daniel was with Nerris, discussing tactics to fight the latest battles against the pine monster. Nerris spotted David and said something frantic, giggling a bit as Daniel hid behind the tower. David had caught onto what was going on and slowly approached the tower, Nerris threw a small bag of glitter at David, which exploded into his hair. David smiled though he knew that the herpes of craft supplies would be in his scalp for the rest of the summer.

    “Nerris the cute uses rainbow blast!” the young girl said, giggling as David shook off the excess glitter. Daniel popped out from behind Daniel hugging him, causing a yelp to come from David as Daniel picked him up from behind.

    “Daniel the fierce uses bear hug!” Nerris exclaimed, giggling at the two counselors. Daniel set David down, who was still recovering from his abrupt lift off the ground, placing a kiss on his cheek, a smirk on his face.

    “Critical hit,” Daniel said slyly before high fiving Nerris who was still giddy that her counselor’s were LARPing with her. David looked at him, an ‘oh you’re on’ look in his eyes. 

    The sun was setting and the campers were sent to the mess hall for dinner, then back to their tents, Daniel had volunteered to help David clean up the mess hall after the mashed potato incident that had occurred at dinner, since he felt partially responsible.

    One might ask what the mashed potato incident was, well, it involved mashed potatoes and multiple references to gay sex, brought to you by everyone’s favorite ten year old, Max. Maybe one day, the tale will be told, but it was quite a doozy. Nonetheless, David and Daniel took the task of cleaning it up.

    “I swear that kid is going to kill me one day,” Daniel said as he wiped the large glob of off-white mush from the window. David shrugged as he bent over to pick up a lunch tray, though it was a total coincidence that there was a discarded lunch tray on the floor, he used it to his advantage.  Daniel had taken notice to this notion and bit his lip, tempted to take the bait, he restrained himself, knowing he should focus on cleaning up the mess, he would definitely reward David for the bold move later though.

    “You shouldn’t stress so much about Max, he’s just stubborn,” David said calmly, snaking his arms around Daniel, resting his head in the crook of the blonde’s neck. Daniel focused on wiping the windows as he heard David pout, he was sure the auburn had his lower lip protruding in an attempt to get attention from Daniel.

“Oh trust me Davey, I would love to have you right here and now but we have to clean up this place or Gwen is going to kill us, plus the mess hall echos,” Daniel said quietly, David sighed and left a kiss on Daniel’s neck before resuming the cleaning. Daniel chuckled when he thought about David’s pouting face. He would pout all the time when it was just them, big puppy dog eyes, bottom lip sticking out, begging for attention. It was quite the turn on for Daniel, but he should be thinking about cleaning the mashed potatoes before they dried, they’d have to get the platypus to naw the crap off, and the so called mascot was very vicious. 

After roughly an hour and a half scrubbing the mess hall David was practically begging for some attention. Daniel was curious about it, usually David was shy about initiating  sex. It had the blonde wondering what had him so hot and bothered. David didn’t know what had came over him, one second he was concerned about the mashed potatoes being thrown around the place, he took one sip on his juice and he became so, aroused.  Now he was here, desperate for anything at the moment, well, anything from Daniel.

Max had soon regretted his decision of letting Neil talk him into slipping Daniel whatever an aphrodisiac was.  He thought Daniel was loud when heard the muffled moans when it was normal, now it was loud screams of whatever, sometimes the occasional swear, or a desperate ‘harder’. Max took the pillow in a weak attempt to muffle the sounds. Max should've known that sex sounds were no good when you are outside the window, but this was worse. 

“That fucker knew this shit would happen,” Max grumbled to himself as he looked at Neil, he was sleeping peacefully, his earplugs firmly in his ears. Max mumbled a few more swears and pulled out his earbuds and placed them in his ears, putting on a song to block out the noise.

The next morning was a rough one, David limped around, saying he bumped his knee really hard on the filing cabinet when he woke up, the true reason why he had a limp was kept between him and Daniel. Max confronted Neil about the pill that was going to ruin Daniel. Neil shrugged this off and muttered something about him not paying attention. Nikki and the other campers constantly bugged David about his limp, but he played it off as a limp until Max mentioned the questionable noises that came from Daniel’s cabin.

“Oh th-that was nothing Max, j-just your imagination,” David muttered, turning crimson. Daniel was helping Nurf find better ways to relieve his anger when he saw Max swarming David with questions while the counselor was impaired at the moment. There was no doubt in Daniel’s mind that David would feel that for the next month. He walked over and offered his boyfriend some help up, walking him over to Dolph who was painting his newest creation. 

“Hey Dolph, why don’t you show David your nice painting?” Daniel suggested. Dolph smiled and started explaining his work to David, Daniel kissed his hair and walked off, engaging Max in a camp activity. At this point in time he would much rather deal with Max than David in his current state.

“Hey Preston!” Daniel shouted, gaining the attention of the theatre camper, “I heard Max would love to practice Dead Girl Walking with you!” Max knew that this wasn’t a good thing due to the way Preston’s eyes lit up and how a blush collected on his cheeks.

As Daniel walked away to resume Nurf’s behavioral correction he made a mental note, ‘Point one Daniel,’. The rest of the day was quite normal, minus David’s obvious limp. Daniel was by his side the whole time, making sure he wasn’t being bothered by anyone for the rest of the day. Daniel could handle abuse, he had for his whole life, but the one thing he couldn’t stand was to see David get harassed.  Daniel just smiled at the fact that summer was quickly coming to a closes and that he would go to his apartment in the same complex as David, and they’d be free to do whatever for nine months before going back to Camp Campbell to endure it again.

Hey, at least they would do it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Okie dokie
> 
> Hoped you all liked the third installment to this garbage heap I call my writing.
> 
> I'm glad everyone likes superbean David. I like him too. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, a kudos and a comment are always appreciated!


End file.
